


Collected

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia talks to Jesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad and I make no money from this.

"Did you ever read The Collector, Jesse?"

Jesse picks up his head and looks across the little room.

"No. I never read a whole lot. What, did you read it in college or...?"

"High school, actually." Lydia lets out a short laugh. "I was one of those people who read for enjoyment.""

"Oh."

She pauses a while before continuing.

"In The Collector, a young man wins the lottery. He uses his winnings to buy a house in the middle of nowhere and kidnap the girl of his dreams."

Jesse looks at her.

"Sounds pretty messed up."

"It is," Lydia replies quickly. "He keeps her there, trying to make her love him, until one day she decides to play along and try yo bond with him so he'll let her go. She sleeps with him."

Jesse nods.

"Then he decides she's a slut and gets tired of her. She wastes away and gets sick and dies, and he goes out to kidnap a new girl. One not so unattainable."

Jesse cocks his head to the side and nods.

"So you see..." Lydia smothers the edges of the tattered blue coat and reaches up to play with her earring nervously. "If I let him take it, I've list my value. If I don't... well maybe I can hang in long enough unless his uncle decides to kill me."

Jesse raises his arms to try and shrug around the cuffs that bind him to the wall.

"Whatever you do... it's okay."

Lydia gazes across at him.

"And you too," she tells him quietly.

"Lydia! Get down here! My nephew's made dinner all nice for you."

"Probably burnt that too," Lydia mutters. She shoots a nervous glance at the door before leaning in and giving Jesse a peck on the cheek.

Jesse watches after her as she leaves, before he heard her purr, "How nice of you, Todd...."


End file.
